


Lie Here With Me

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of press, Nick and Demi relax in Demi's hotel room and he plays her his new favorite song, "Edge of Desire" by John Mayer, and things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Here With Me

"Free at last!" Demi cries out as she opens the door to her hotel room. She walked over and collapsed on top of the bed. 

Nick laughed at her and sat down next to her. “I know I thought those press conferences would never end.”

Demi got up from the bed and went over to her iHome. She began to scroll through her iPod, looking for the right song. “I just want to listen to music and go to bed.”

"Have you heard that new John Mayer song?" Nick asked as he watched her.

"I probably have." Demi answered with a laugh as she set her iPod down and took a seat on the chair across from Nick. "What’s it called?"

"Edge of Desire."

A confused expression formed on Demi’s face. “I actually don’t think I have.” She scooted up on the chair so that she was now on the edge. “Play it for me.”

"Alright." Nick then walked over to the other side of the room and picked up Demi’s guitar.

The instrument, which Demi had named Shelia, was her prized possession and she only let a few select people touch it. Nick was one of them. She watched as Nick sat back down on her hotel room bed, adjust the guitar on his lap, and then he began to play and sing.

_Young and full of running_  
Tell me where is that taking me?  
Just a great figure eight  
Or a tiny infinity?  
Love is really nothing  
But a dream that keeps waking me  
For all of my trying  
We still end up dying  
How can it be? 

_Don’t say a word_  
Just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I’ll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it  
I’m scared you’ll forget about me 

Nick stopped and his brow scrunched. “I think I have this song on my iPod.” He stated and then dug into the pockets of his jeans. Getting up from the bed, he plugged in his iPod into Demi’s iHome. He spun the dial on the MP3 player until he found the song. He then selected it and let the music fill the room.

As the first chorus played and John Mayer sang the lyrics “Don’t say a word just come over and lie here with me.” Nick patted the spot on the mattress next to him. Demi stood from her chair and laid next to Nick on the bed. The two of them then were consumed into the music again.

_So young and full of running_  
All the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing  
Silently screaming  
I have to have you now 

A blush appeared on both of their faces when Demi felt Nick’s eyes on her so she turned to face him. Both of them were surprised by how close their faces were. The song continued on and the now embarrassed Nick broke the eye contact.

_Wired and I’m tired_  
Think I’ll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
Or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis  
And find me on yours 

Demi could hear Nick quietly singing along. Normally if someone was interrupting her listening to a song - especially one as beautiful as this one - Demi would demand that they shut up, but this was Nick and she was okay with his voice combining with John Mayer’s.

Demi, now getting a feel for the song, joined in with a little harmony during the chorus. She couldn’t help but grin when she saw Nick smile as her voice joined with his.

_Don’t say a word_  
Just come over and lie here with me  
Cause I’m just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I’ll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it  
I’m scared you’ll forget about me 

The instrumental break began and Demi stood from the bed. Nick looked up at her and she motioned for him to stand with her. “Dance with me.”

A nervous laugh escaped Nick’s lips. “Demi, you know I don’t dance.”

"Come on," She grabbed his arms and tugged at them to get him to stand. "no one else is here to watch."

Rolling his eyes, Nick stood up and was now in front of Demi. She took his left hand in her right hand and her other one went on his shoulder while his free hand grabbed her waist. The two of them began to spin in slow circles while the guitar in the song continued to play. The only time they weren’t looking into each other’s eyes was when Nick looked down to check his feet.

_Don’t say a word_  
Just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I’ll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it  
I’m scared you’ll forget about me 

Lyrics filled the room once again and Nick and Demi sang along as they continued to dance. Apparently singing and dancing was too much for Nick because he stumbled over his feet only two lines into the chorus. This caused him to trip and fall onto the bed, taking Dem with him. The two of them laughed as Demi laid on top of him. Their eyes connected once more and then Nick leaned up, cupping Demi’s face in his hand, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss deepened as they positioned themselves onto the bed for whatever was about to happen. Nick’s calloused fingers grazed the skin under her shirt and soon the garment was removed along with the rest of their clothes. Nick flipped them so that he was now on top of Demi and they made love for the first time.

When they had finished, neither of them said a word. Demi cuddled close to Nick as he rubbed her shoulder. Nothing needed to be said, they both just enjoyed each other’s company.

Nick was the first to fall asleep. Demi watched as his bare chest slowly rose and fell with every breath he took. She slowly leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. He stirred, but stayed asleep. Demi closed her eyes and softly sang, “I’m scared you’re forget about me.”


End file.
